


Lucky I'm in love with my...

by Dallamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Students Seventeen, Double confession but it did not quite work, Fluff, I miss college life, Jun is sweet and so is Wonwoo, M/M, Mainly Wonhui, Seventeen 96 Line - Freeform, Seventeen 96z as College Students, Seventeen as College Students, Soonhoon - Freeform, They are bestfriends in love, We need a Wonhui duet please universe make it happen, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallamond/pseuds/Dallamond
Summary: It was just another normal school day to Wonwoo but he still can't get over Jun's actions today.It felt normal but at the same time not? It felt a little more special and he does not know why.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Lucky I'm in love with my...

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff before I publish my first angst :) 
> 
> Some parts, if not this whole piece, is cringe omg.

It was just another day of class where Wonwoo thinks he has already read the book their professor is discussing. So his mind just wonders here, there, and everywhere. 

He is seated at the end row of the class. The one on the end where he can lean on the wall and pretend he is listening to whatever the professor is discussing. He really did close his ears when he heard the Professor discuss Dante Alighieri's 9 Circles of Hell. 

The class went okay as what would Wonwoo describe as a decent class. Some of the class have not read that yet which makes him question why because it is a must but he does not say anything because why does he need to talk? 

He is now on the way to the library after eating his lunch alone again. His best friends said they have other things to do, well, mainly it was only Jihoon who said he still had pieces to write for their music showcase at the Music Department and his other two best friends from the art department and the engineering department did not have any decency to reply to their group chat. Or they might be in class or sleeping in the library, again.

This proves Wonwoo right because he sees a guy on the farthest side of the library's table on the window side on sleeping mode. A laptop with several cat stickers open and a red bag with cat keychains sitting in the chair beside him but its owner is asleep with his bright red jacket draped over him. Wonwoo carefully pulled out the chair opposite the guy's chair and also put his bag on the chair beside him. Sighing at the sight, he tapped the guy's jacket.

" **Yah, wake up,** " he whispers, " **You'll get caught sleeping in the library again, yah!** " but no movement under that jacket so he tries again. And this time more aggressively.

" **Jun,** " he taps the jacket hard three times, " **Jun wake the fuck up,** " he says greeting his teeth. " **Jun wake the fucking up!** "

How deep is Jun's sleep, Wonwoo will never know. He was about to tap him again when a hand slipped out of the massive jacket and grabbed his hand.

" **Wake up Jun you're gonna get caught ag ---** " _Whoa._ Wonwoo thought silently and cutting whatever he was going to say when Jun peeked from his jacket. Head still lying low but Wonwoo can see just how tired Jun was.

He suddenly felt guilty over the hard tapping and nagging of getting caught sleeping again in the library. He should have just left him sleeping. Why was he being so aggressive waking him up in the first place?

  
" **You look... horrible,** " he quietly says now feeling even more sorry for his tired best friend. Jun lifted his head slightly just smiled weakly at that while still holding Wonwoo's left hand.

Jun rarely feels tired and he rarely looks like he is and even more unusual that he shows how tired he is that's why Wonwoo is quite worried.

Jun lifted his head a little more from his jacket and just had his one eyes open trying not to be awakened by the harsh light in the library.

" **Give me ten more minutes Wons,** " he says and Wonwoo just nods with concern in his eyes.

He wanted to know what happened, wanted Jun to talk about what made him tired, drained like how he is now in hopes it would lessen the heaviness he is feeling. But Wonwoo just lets Jun sleep again. If ever the librarian or a student assistant approaches them and scold them for his sleeping there, Wonwoo would just have to fight them. Not physically but he'd have his point that his best friend needs this sleep to regain energy and study again.

" **Thanks,** " Jun says and went back to the comfort of his jacket again. 

Wonwoo sighs again at that. He'll let Jun sleep for just ten minutes although he wants to say that they should just probably go home and rest. He knows Jun would still have a lot of schoolwork to do. They know to wake up Jun exactly at the time he asks them to, no more and no less. They had to learn it the hard way these college years. Jun slept when they were group studying at their house and asked them to wake him up after 30 minutes of a nap but they let him sleep for an hour. Jun got mad and said he would be behind his school works and have repeatedly said it was clear he said just 30 minutes. It was one of their huge fights among the four of them.

The three of them were all but surprised because that was the first time Jun ever really got mad at them. Jihoon managed to anger him more saying it was not that big of a deal to have 30 more minutes of sleep and said Jun should be thankful they let him sleep more. But Jun at that time was on the other page of the story and did not understand him and neither did them.

But Jun is Jun. Jun is soft-hearted, soft-spoken, and almost vulnerable like an antic vase that should not be touched by anyone because it is precious. Jun is precious. He was just sensitive at that time and really had so much school works to do during that hellish second semester in their second year.

Of course, the four of them reconciled, as if they could really go on with their lives without each other, no. Jun went to Wonwoo's house where they usually held their group studies. The three of them did not expect him to come thinking he's still mad at them. Jun then apologized to them while crying. Wonwoo just opened the door then and Jun immediately cried while saying his apologies. He admits he did not understand that they were just trying to let him rest more at that time. Jun at that time also almost immediately felt bad lashing out to them. But he was stressed, tired, and pressured at that time. Being an engineering student really was not easy for him and was a new adult-like responsibility for him. He chose this engineering path and feel all the more responsible to do good, no great, in this. Wonwoo also took it to him as Jun's friend to be able to support him in this. 

That is the reason why the four of them had this system to set up an alarm every time one of them asked to wake them up at a certain time. Together or not. 

So Wonwoo tried to set the alarm on his wristwatch on his left hand currently in Jun's capture. Jun's hold was loose so Wonwoo tried slowly to retrieve his captured hands after setting the alarm. But Jun just tugged his left hand closer to his face. He has his head rested on his left arm on the table trying to find a comfortable position again. Wonwoo just let Jun have his hand, he has another right? _Right._

Wonwoo then just for a minute took his time admiring Jun like that. Peaceful and beautiful in his sleep in his rather uncomfortable position. Wonwoo thinks he'd have neck pain from the position but Jun could not be bothered. Although it was evident that Jun is tired, he still looks just as beautiful as always. Like a painting that is hanged in those serene museums with a VIP barrier only to be seen from a distance. 

**_"You're so beautiful,"_** Wonwoo thinks to himself hoping Jun knows this.

He then indulged himself to appreciate Jun's beauty for more before he tugged the hood of Jun's jacket over his face to let him sleep more.

When Wonwoo's watch alarmed at the 10-minute mark, it was Jun who stopped the alarm. Wonwoo was just watching Jun adoringly while the other tries to get himself to wake up. It was adorable. Jun is like a kitten stretching its soft paws and yawning. Jun covered his face with his own hands which just made Wonwoo chuckle in much adoration. _He is so cute._ Wonwoo then offered him a gum he got from his bag. Jun gladly took it and started chewing quietly a couple of times before he started to talk.

 **"Thanks always Wons,"** he says with his sleepy voice, **"Good morning."**

 **"It's almost six in the evening,"** they both chuckled at that.

 **"Are you sure you could still go to dinner with us? You could just go home if you're tired?"** Wonwoo asks as Jun started working on his laptop.

Jun smiled before answering with, **"Of course Wons. And I am really hungry too."**

 **"Did you even eat lunch?"** Wonwoo asks now his attention to his book which he might or might not have read for the past 10 minutes Jun was holding his hand while sleeping. 

He was focusing on his book and hearing Jun's typing something on his laptop. Maybe he did not hear him the way he was talking softly inside the library so he called Jun's attention again.

" **Jun?** "

" **Hmmm?** "

" **I asked if you already ate lunch?** "

" **Ahm,** " Jun starts and Wonwoo's attention is on him again discarding his book. He knows that expression. It's either Jun did not eat lunch or he just ate his -- " **I had this.** " -- snack bar. 

Wonwoo sighs as Jun pointed to the wrap of the snack bar flattened beneath his laptop. Jun then gave him an apologetic smile.

" **I'm sorry I had a lot to do this day really the professors gave tons because of that long weekend coming I mean what the hell they must think we are robots --** "

" **But we're not,** " Wonwoo cuts him.

" **Exactly! That's why -** "

" **That's why we should eat properly - why _you_ should eat properly,**" Wonwoo cuts him again and sighs.

" **I'm sorry,** " Jun says pouting but continues to type whatever schoolwork he was doing on his laptop. 

" **Let me just finish this and I'm going to treat you to a snack. What do you want?** " he asks without even looking at Wonwoo and focuses more on whatever work he was typing.

Wonwoo was just looking at Jun then concerned about his _best friend's_ health and all while also taking his time adoring Jun while typing whatever on his laptop.

 _He looks cute like that, typing while pouting._ _He is always cute whatever he does Wonwoo what are you talking about? While he's studying and pouting, while he's sleeping he looks so peaceful, while he's watching something his eyes sparkle and he also looks cute while he is eating. And also when he talks and he laughs even if he's just breathing he is beautiful. Just every --_

" **Wons?** " _What?_ Wonwoo asks himself forgetting what was Jun's question earlier or did he even ask him something?

He just crinkled his eyes questioning Jun who is questioning him. Jun then laughed softly at him and says, " **I asked what snack would you want? My treat.** "

And before Wonwoo could even think of a decent answer, his brain processed to his mouth what was the last thing he thought during his daydreaming.

" **Everything - I mean - Ahm, anything. Anything, just anything is okay,** " he says clearing his throat afterward and scratching his head. _What the fuck Jeon Wonwoo. Are you short-circuiting or something?_

He heard Jun giggled at his stuttering but just ignored him and tried focusing on his book. He also heard Jun comment that he thinks he is the one who needs rest more between the two of them but just continued reading or more appropriately staring at his book. He's been on the same page and the same line for five minutes now.

Jun finished after five minutes and they went out of the library to grab snacks in the stall near Jihoon's building. Soonyoung also messaged their group chat that Jihoon would be playing the piano in their building for a course activity and he wanted the three of them to watch him for support.

Jun was the only one who went inside the stall to buy their snack while Wonwoo was waiting outside for him and also Soonyoung.

Speaking of.

" **Wonwoo!** " Soonyoung was running towards Wonwoo coming from Music Building.

" **As far as I know, the Art Department is on the other side of the campus and not in the Music Building,** " Wonwoo teases but Soonyoung just rolled his eyes.

" **Says someone who just got out of his library date,** " Soonyoung teases back and Wonwoo just raised his eyebrows at him.

Soonyoung was evening his breathing before talking again.

" **I am so nervous,** " Soonyoung says and leaning on the side like Wonwoo.

" **You're not the one performing Soonyoung,** "

" **I know but I am nervous what can I do?** " 

" **Uhm, calm down?** " And another eye roll from Soonyoung. Wonwoo then peeked inside the store to see Jun next in line with the snacks they have. He asked Soonyoung if wants something to add to what they bought but he says he does not think he could eat anything due to nerves.

" **Seriously why are you nervous?** " 

" **I dunno Ji says he is nervous so I think I'm nervous too?** " Wonwoo just scoffed at that and shook his head.

" **But it's just for a course activity, right? So why is he nervous?** " Wonwoo faced the store now and watches Jun pay for their snack. Soonyoung followed his actions then.

" **That's why I am nervous because it's just a course activity and he is nervous. And Ji rarely gets nervous you know right?** " Wonwoo nods. Yeah, Jihoon rarely gets nervous - _Jun looks really cute smiling at the cashier and the cashier is also smiling at him what the fuck?_

" **... yeah, that too.** " he hears Soonyoung says but did not really hear what he was on about so he just nodded. Jun then saw them after paying and went out.

Jun gave Wonwoo the snacks he bought him and Wonwoo could swear he could just melt for Jun then and there if he was not already melting for him. He just stared at the snack and the drink Jun gave him.

" **What you don't like it?** " Jun asked slightly panicking at how Wonwoo was just staring at the snacks in his hands motionless. Wonwoo was then quick to shake his head at that.

" **No, it's just that,** " he thinks of another thing to say other than cry because Jun got him his favorite snack. _What was the big deal anyway?_ " **Uh, I think the packaging changed?** " He says acting as if scrutinizing the bottle by rolling it. 

" **Oh,** " Jun says relieved it was nothing serious. 

" **Weirdo,** " Soonyoung says and pulled Jun to his side and started walking to the Music Building.

Wonwoo was just following slowly behind thinking what the hell is so special about Jun getting him his favorite snack and drink? As if Soonyoung and Jihoon do not know this too? What the hell? _Dumb dumb Wonwoo what do you think?_ What do I think? _Yeah, what do you think? You are so dumb and dense what the fuck._ I think I need to rest and sleep. I think I'm short-circuiting.

They got into the building and there was already a student who was playing the piano. According to Soonyoung, one more student and it is Jihoon's turn. There were not that many students watching the activity as it is already dinner time and most of the other students are also, Wonwoo assumes, are Jihoon's block mates.

The grand piano is set in the middle of the ground floor facing sideways. They are standing on the left side where the pianist's back would be facing. The student before Jihoon now settles on the grand piano. Wonwoo caught Jihoon's eyes who was already staring at them and they gave him a thumbs up. Jihoon just nodded while biting his lips.

" **See, he's nervous,** " Soonyoung comments while also feeling jittery. Jihoon saw him slightly jumping up and down and mouthed, " _What are you doing?_ " Jun and Wonwoo are on both sides of Soonyoung. Soonyoung then was still slightly jumping up and down so Jun put a hand on his left shoulder to try and calm him down.

" **Chill there you're not the one playing the piano,** " Jun says rather teasingly.

" **Calm down Soonyoung you're making Jihoon more nervous,** " Wonwoo also teases and both he and Jun quickly glanced at each other at how Soonyoung is reacting.

" **Oh - my - fuck - why - am - I - being - nervous?** " Soonyoung says then Jun guided him to breathe properly.

" **Okay hold it,"** Jun says, **"Okay now breathe.** " Soonyoung breathes properly now and looks at Jihoon again who was watching at the slight commotion all along laughing at how Soonyoung looks. Wonwoo sees how fond Jihoon's smiles are towards Soonyoung and if he could just push them together and say that they love each other, he would have. He really could but it's a matter for his dense best friends to figure it themselves. ~~_You're dense too Woonwoo._~~

The student before Jihoon is almost done with her piece which is Sonna Rele's Strong from the Cinderella live-action movie. Wonwoo hears Jun humming to the song and smiles at the other. Jun's smile also widened when he met Wonwoo's eyes. They quite did not know how long they were just staring at each other when Soonyoung suddenly slightly jumped up and down again.

Jihoon then stood up from his seat beside his classmates and went to the grand piano. He handed a piece of paper to who Wonwoo assumes is their professor and proceeded to sit on the chair like the musician he is. Before playing his piece, Jihoon took a glance back to them and smiled at them. But Wonwoo thinks it is mainly just for Soonyoung. But they are all best friends so, okay.

Jihoon started playing the first chords of the song. It sounds familiar but Wonwoo could not yet quite figure out what song it is.

It's getting to the chorus when he finally unconsciously sang the lyrics of the piece Jihoon was playing to himself.

" ** _You make it easier when life gets hard,_** " Wonwoo mumbles softly along with Jihoon playing the piano. Little did he know that Jun was fondly watching him while singing softly to Jihoon's playing.

Soonyoung stepped a little forward so Jun and Wonwoo are more standing side by side. Wonwoo was still softly singing to the song while Jun was now watching him. Adoring how little Wonwoo's voice comes out even though his voice is naturally deep. 

Jihoon is still playing and Wonwoo slightly smirked seeing how Soonyoung is so focused watching Jihoon with his hands clasped on his chest. _This is for you dumbass._ He thinks he will tell that to Soonyoung but this is Jihoon now confessing to him. He should be dumb to not know this by now.

And so Wonwoo continues watching, listening, and singing along to Jihoon playing the piano.

" ** _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_ _Lucky to have been where I have been,_ _Lucky to be coming home again -"_**

 _"_ **Lucky we're in love in every way ~** " he did not know when Jun started to sing with him but they are now staring at each other again while softly singing along with Jihoon's playing. Like they are singing each word for each other.

" **Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday ~** " they smiled at each other after that verse and stayed close behind Soonyoung, who is by the way in awe of Jihoon playing the song. 

" **It's for you,** " Jun whispers to Soonyoung, " **In case you are still that dumb and dense to know.** " Wonwoo agrees giggling but he still slapped Jun's shoulder lightly because of it and told him to stop teasing Soonyoung.

Soonyoung turned around to face them while pointing to himself. Jihoon continues playing unaware of the situation of his best friends behind him. 

" **Yes you dumb-dumb,** " Wonwoo says ruffling Soonyoung's hair while the other just pouted and turned back to watching Jihoon.

Wonwoo glanced at Jun and caught him already staring at him again. They smiled at each other and Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up a bit and returned back to watching Jihoon play again. 

It seemed the crowd could not help but sing the song. It's not loud but because of the combined soft singing, it became quite audible and Jihoon was quite pleased by it smiling more widely as the song nears its end.

" **Lucky to be coming home someday ~** " Wonwoo and Jun sing with the other students there. 

Jihoon's performance activity ended with students cheering for him and their professor visibly impressed by him. Jihoon turned and _winked?_ at Soonyoung after that. Jun and Wonwoo turned to each other again with cheeky smiles on their faces.

There were just three more students after Jihoon and then they were dismissed by the professor. The crowd also gave the students a round of applause as they bowed and thanked their audience. Jun and Wonwoo were already pushing Soonyoung on both of his sides towards Jihoon while the other was still fixing his things on the chair. 

" **What the fuck are you two doing stop pushing me!** " Soonyoung was still trying to stop himself from moving to where he was standing but Jihoon already caught him moving forward or saw him being pushed forward. So he just went to Jihoon. Wonwoo and Jun stood side by side watching the two.

" **Soonyoung gets it now right? I mean I already told him that the song was for him. It's _so_ obvious,**" Wonwoo can't help but giggle a bit at that.

" **I hope so,** " he says, "I **mean like you said, it's pretty obvious that they are in love with each other.** " Wonwoo glances at Jun who is looking at him already.

" **Yeah, it's so obvious _they_ are in love.**"

The four of them still managed to eat dinner all together. It was normal or was it not?

It went well besides that Jihoon was being extra caring to Soonyoung when they were eating. Jihoon and Jun ordered for the four of them which was okay, normal. But it was evident he was being extra caring to Soonyoung while he set his food in front of him, got him extra tissues, had a cola and water for him, and also asking him if he wants anything. All throughout, Wonwoo and Jun were just throwing teasing glances and sneaky little giggles because Soonyoung was all but flushed with pinky cheeks and all but nervous.

" **Why are you so nervous?** " Jihoon asks Soonyoung while laughing, " **It's just me Soonyoung,** "

" **Uhm, yeah alright - okay, yeah, yeah,** " Soonyoung says stuttering and avoiding Jihoon's eye contact and started eating. The three of them just can't handle it and were laughing at him.

" **Here Wons,** " Jun says placing more tissues on Wonwoo's side too like what Jihoon did to Soonyoung, " **And do you want water? Juice?** " he also asks like how Jihoon did to Soonyoung a while ago. Wonwoo was not answering and was just laughing thinking it was just Jun's way of mimicking Jihoon to tease Soonyoung. _~~Aigoo Wonwoo-yah.~~_

" **Or do you want... me?** " Jun winks at him. _What? ~~He's asking you if you want him what, ''what? what the fuck~~_

Wonwoo just laughed at that a little louder and maybe a little nervous. 

" **Stop teasing Soonyoung, Jun,** " he says shaking his head and started digging in his food.

Jun did the same while Jihoon shakes his head and Soonyoung well, still feeling little and nervous beside Jihoon. 

They tease each other every chance they can while eating dinner which was just normal and all. They also talk about their upcoming finals and other school stuff.

Jun then noticed Wonwoo shivering beside him.

" **You're cold,** " he says more than he asks. He then stood up and took off his bright red jacket and placed it on Wonwoo's shoulders.

" **Thanks,** " Wonwoo mumble, and Jun just smiles back to his seat.

They managed to finish their dinner at the restaurant and Jihoon asked for them to have dessert at a nearby ice cream shop. But Jun and Wonwoo were quick to signal each other and give the two the time they need alone.

" **Next time, Ji,** " Jun says before putting his arms around Wonwoo, " **This one's already cold so I'm just going to take him home. You'll go with him right?** " the question directed to Soonyoung who just quickly blinks at that. Wonwoo chuckles.

" **Go on you two,** " Wonwoo says as he and Jun shove their two other best friends inside the shop. They all waved their goodbyes when they got in.

" **You really had to use my coldness as an excuse?** " Wonwoo asks while Jun's arm is still wrapped around his side but Jun just shrugs, " **But yeah I get it. They need their time.** "

" **And so do we.** "

" **What?** "

" **Nothing. I said let's go home already.** "

And so they walk home together. It's just a 10-minute walk from the campus to their houses which are just in front of each other.

They casually talk during their walk and fall silent every now and then. But... But Wonwoo wonders why Jun had his arm on his shoulder like a protective guard for the rest of the walk. _~~YOU DON'T KNOW WHY OH MY GOD.~~_

Jun was true to his words and really took Wonwoo home. Wonwoo was about to return Jun's jacket to him but the other said to just use it in the meantime. Before Wonwoo could even ask why because he has his own jacket at home, Jun was already walking towards his house. Jun turned back once and gave Wonwoo a mock salute and smiled.

Wonwoo just finished showering but he still can't get over what happened today. It was just a typical day at school. Well, besides Jihoon openly confessing to Soonyoung with that piano piece for Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend, everything is just normal. But yet again, he still can't get over Jun's actions today. 

It felt normal but at the same time not? It felt a little more special and he does not know why. ~~_Well, I don't know too._~~

Wonwoo plopped down to his bed face down to get rid of his thoughts about Jun maybe for a second or for an hour. He needs to study for the finals. It did not help when he turned around and Saw Jun's big bright red jacket on top of his study table. He sighs defeatedly.

" **Seriously Wen Junhui, please get out of my mind for a second.** "

But low and behold, the universe might have heard him wrong because the man he just begged to get out of his mind is now calling him.

Wonwoo sat up from his bed before answering the call, " **Seriously I just asked you to get out of my head.** "

" **Eyow,** " Jun greets

" **Are you not studying?** "

" **I am, I just got bored.** " Wonwoo scoffs at that and pulled his chair on his study table. He looks and fumbles at Jun's jacket while they talk.

" **And you called to bother me?** "

" **As if you're studying Wons. If I know you'd be sleeping after you shower and forget about the readings you should be reading and you -** " there's a little rustle, " **\- will be whinning about it to me.** "

He's so on spot on that, Wonwoo thinks. It's true like every single time. He'd just whine to Jun about how he was unable to read the readings for his class because he fell asleep. Jun then comforts him every single time and will accompany him to the library and read with him sometimes or he'd just work on his own school works and later on just sleep. More often than not though, Jun would buy Wonwoo his favorite snack, and Jun would be the one reading the readings aloud to Wonwoo so he does not fall asleep. Hmm...

" **I thought you like it when I complain about my readings to you? You like reading those stories right? And I remember one time you called me cute** " he says smiling as he recalls some of the times when Jun got into what he was reading. And the last one was just to tease Jun a little. He also recalled that time and it was still clear to his memory. He also remembers choking on air at that time as he was caught off guard by Jun's sudden comment. 

" **Yes I do Wonwoo,** " Jun says and he could hear his soft laugher, " **But sometimes it's too much.** "

 _Huh?_ Wonwoo thinks what Jun means by that. He was confused for a while by what Jun meant but then realized he might have been really too much at times. Yeah, Jun might find it too much for him to whine because Jun has also his own school works to do and Wonwoo just whines at him and he --

" **Sometimes your cuteness when you whine is too much to handle,** " _again, huh?_ " **And there are times when I just want to kiss you because you're too cute.** " _What?_

It takes about 30 seconds before Wonwoo could think of anything to say.

" **Wonwoo?** "

" **Jun, are you high or something?** " he asks trying to stabilize his breathing, and oh my god his heart is beating so fast and hard he thinks it might just explode in his chest.

" **No, I'm not high Wonwoo,** " Jun answers laughing, " **But I think - no, not I think because I really am. I am highly in love with you, Wonwoo.** "

_What..._

_What?_

_What again?_

_What did Jun just say..._

_What did Jun just say?_

_Did he just..._

_Did he really just...?_

Wonwoo does not hear a thing besides his unsteady breathing and oh gosh his heart is really going to explode now.

Another maybe 30 seconds of silence on both lines and he thinks he hears Jun chuckling on the other. The hell? Is he just pranking him or what?

" **You are so cute being so speechless Wonwoo,** " then he hears Jun laughing again. He is going to smack him when he sees him tomorrow.

" **Jun is this some kind of jo --** "

" **I am not joking Wonwoo, I am serious.** "

Then it hits Wonwoo. That Jun is in love with him. 

_Jun is in love with me..._

_Jun is in love with me?_

_Jun is-_

" **But it's okay if you don't feel the same. I mean - I just... It's just that I've been keeping this for a while now and I don't know if I could go on another day without telling you - admitting my feelings for you because I don't know I just can't?** " Wonwoo just can't believe what he is hearing right now, " **But like I said it's okay if you don't feel the same way Wonwoo. I just really needed to get this off my chest. Yeah so uhm, bye then.** "

" **Wait - Jun?** " there was already a beeping sound even before Wonwoo could react to Jun's confession. 

" **Did he just - he hung up on me after he confessed?! What the actual -** " Wonwoo mumbles and tried to call Jun again but he was not picking up. 

Wonwoo then tries to calm himself by doing the breathing exercise Jun taught Soonyoung earlier when he was nervous about Jihoon playing.

He holds his phone to his chest and debates if he should call Jun again or should he just barge into his house? But it's almost midnight. He might also be studying or sleeping? But could Jun really sleep after confessing to Wonwoo and not even hearing his answer? 

So he does the next thing he knew that would slightly calm him down.

> Jun just confessed to me.
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> About time he does
> 
> What?
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> You so dense Wonuuuuuu
> 
> Ur not the one to talk
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHA ok fair
> 
> So why are you messaging me?
> 
> I don't know what to say
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> What? It's really weird if you're quiet when you're together
> 
> We're not together. I am home
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> What? Then how did he confess?
> 
> DID HE CONFESS THRU TEXT?! OH MY GOD WEN JUNHUI
> 
> No, he called
> 
> And then said he's in love with me
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> And you're still at your house?
> 
> Messaging me?
> 
> Yeah? What should I do?
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> OH MY GOD YOU DUMBASS
> 
> GO TO HIS HOUSE NOW! OMG WHY ARE YOU STILL HOME
> 
> Soons it's about one in the morning
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> OH MY GOD JUST GO TO HIS HOUSE!
> 
> YOU LIVE JUST ACROSS THE STREET!
> 
> Don't shout omg
> 
> _**Soonyoung:** _
> 
> Just do what Soonyoung said
> 
> Jun's also messaging me about you
> 
> Go figure yourselves and stop bothering us
> 
> \- Ji

" **What are they living together now?** " Wonwoo comments at that last message. He then stood up and went to peek into his windows to check if there's still light in Jun's house but it was already dead silent. He sighs and still debates whether to go there now or wait just for a few more hours until it is day time and then talk.

But then - 

> _**Jun** _
> 
> Outside ^^

Wonwoo then peeked outside his window and there he saw a smiling Wen Junhui waving at him in front of his house.

Wonwoo immediately went down and almost slipped when he slightly stepped on his long pajamas but he did not care. He needed to see Jun now.

He immediately ran out of the door but then composed himself before opening the gate to where Jun is waiting.

" **Okay Wonwoo deep breathes.** " he did as he says and then opened the gate.

" **So,** " Jun inhales deeply, " **Yes, Jeon Wonwoo I am in love with you.** " Jun blurts out as soon as Wonwoo opened the gates.

And although flustered as the sudden, personal confession, Wonwoo tries to react. Or say something, like anything.

" **Yeah, you said that already.** "

" **I just want to say it again, just in case you're still not convinced that I'm serious.** "

" **I am convinced that you're serious.** "

" **So?** "

" **So...?** " Wonwoo looks at Jun and fighting the urge to just jump at him and hug him tightly and say that he is in love with him too because oh my gosh, Jun looks so cute confessing to him like this at this time. _He is so cute._

" **I thought you said it's okay if I don't feel the same way right?** " Wonwoo says but he's just teasing. Jun is so flushed right now compared to how being straightforward he is with his words. 

Wonwoo pauses and gasps and looked confused again. He looks like he's struggling to find the right words to say now at this moment and Wonwoo is again biting his lips just to keep himself from laughing. _Jun is so cute._ Did Wonwoo already say that Jun is cute? 

" **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, right, right, right, I said that,** " Jun says rather quickly " **I mean but you're not like -** "

And Wonwoo just blurted out laughing at how flustered Jun is. He is so cute and precious like why was he being nervous when he was just so brave confessing to him over the phone?

" **Is this why you chose to confess to me over the phone?** " Wonwoo says between his laughs and eyes shining with unshed tears because of how he's laughing, " **Because you are gonna be so flustered like this?** " and he continues laughing. How can he not when Jun is all red and glaring at him.

" **You are so mean!** " Jun glares at him and started to smack his shoulders, " **Why the hell are you laughing at me while I'm confessing to you Jeon Wonwoo! How dare you! Yah! Okay, fine laugh all you want I'm going home. Goodnight.** " 

Jun was about to turn around when Wonwoo caught one of his hands and pulled him close to him. Still half-laughing by the way.

" **I'm sorry, I'm sorry,** " Wonwoo was on the end of his laughing fit but still giggling, " **It's just that, you are so cute you know,** " he says but Jun just glared at him.

" **It is so disrespectful to laugh at someone who just confessed to you, you know?** " Jun says trying to sound angry but he is pouting. _He is pouting!_

Wonwoo smiles at that and said sorry again.

" **Are you done laughing at me now?** " Jun says retracting his hand from Wonwoo's hold, " **I know I said you don't have to feel the same way but I really need to know if you do or not so I could -** "

Jun was not able to finish his sentence because Wonwoo grabbed him into a warm embrace.

There was just silence between the two except their breathing and their hearts pounding. Pounding and beating together. Jun feels heartbeats and could not clearly distinguish what's his from Wonwoo's because it feels they are beating at the same time.

Wonwoo then tightened his hug which led Jun to hug him back but still cautiously and loosely. His arms just on top of Wonwoo's waist holding him carefully.

" **Why - Why are you hugging me?** " Jun asks and Wonwoo finds it cute and giggles at that. He then shifts slightly so that he would be whispering directly to Jun's ear.

" **Why? Can't I hug my best - Can't I hug my _boyfriend?_** " Wonwoo smiles at that. Ah, that felt so good. And the word just came flawlessly and effortlessly from him like it's meant to be.

Jun scoffs and hits Wonwoo's back lightly.

" **You were just laughing at me earlier,** " Jun says and now hugging Wonwoo tightly as much as the other one was. They look like they're squashing each other's body but it's so warm and comfortable.

Wonwoo could hear Jun's pout at that and smiles even widely. He presses another tight hug before pulling out of their embrace but holding both of Jun's hands as to not lose physical contact.

He smiles and giggles at how Jun is glaring at him with a pout on his face. He scrunched his nose and fixed his glasses.

" **Say it,** " Jun says still pouting. Wonwoo just wants to kiss that pout but that could _probably_ wait.

Wonwoo knows what Jun is talking about and he feels his cheeks burning but it's warm and soothing. 

Instead of saying though, Wonwoo _sings_ it.

He starts while still holding Jun's hands and rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs.

_**"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend** _

_**Lucky to have been where I have been** _

_**Lucky to be coming home again** _

_**Lucky we're in love in every way** _

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed** _

_**Lucky to be coming home someday ~"** _

At Wonwoo's surprise, Jun was even pouting more and even sulking?

" **What? You don't like it?** "

  
" **No,** " Jun says sighing defeatedly and Wonwoo was confused, " **I mean yes I like the song but this is unfair. That was supposed to be my confession song to you earlier!** "

_What?_

And then Jun explains to Wonwoo.

" **Okay, actually today was supposed to be me and Jihoon's double confession to you and to Soonyoung,** " he starts while slightly swaying their holding hands, " **Uhm, it was kind of like well, Jihoon asked for my help to confess to Soonyoung and I figured why not through music right? Because it's his strength.** "

" **Mmm, and where are you in that scene?** "

" **Okay shush, I'mma explain,** " Jun says and Wonwoo nodded while giggling and squeezing Jun's hands while the other slightly sways them.

" **So Ji and I kind of planned this,** " he says, " **We saw a perfect opportunity on how he could play something for Soonyoung without being so obvious about it? Like his first plan was to go to Soonyoung's building and like play the guitar for him or something. Yeah, cheesy.** "

" **That sounds fun too,** " Wonwoo comments then Jun continues.

" **I know but then he does not want it to be obvious and this class activity was the perfect opportunity he could confess. And yeah, I tagged along and asked if I could also** **use this opportunity to you know, yeah, confess to you too because I'm scared shit for life and all.** " Jun hastens the last sentence at that and then breathes properly and looked at Wonwoo after.

" **I was really trying to not be subtle at that moment while I was singing it to you, you know. Like I wanted to convey how I feel for you through the song but then I say that you were already singing to it,** " he says and makes a face and stops swaying their hands which are still intertwined.

" **I guess you beat me to it,** " he says looking at Wonwoo before bringing their hands to his lips and placing a loving kiss on both Wonwoo's knuckles. The other just giggled a bit at that contentment filing his earlier pounding chest.

" **You had that perfectly planned confession yet you just blurted it out through the phone and hanged up on me?** " Wonwoo questions quirking an eyebrow. " **Which is by the way disrespectful. It's downright disrespectful to hang up on someone you just confessed to and not answer their calls**." 

Jun scoffs at that and continued to sway their holding hands again. But now even more and playfully.

" **I'm sorry I got flustered the moment it hit me I really confessed to you through phone,** " Jun says but Wonwoo just nods and squeezed his hands.

" **So we're now...?** "

" **Bestfriends? Still yes of course,** " Wonwoo teases and Jun slightly whines at that.

" **Bestfriend-Boyfriends?** " Jun playfully quirks his brows while asking Wonwoo. Which Wonwoo, again finds cute.

" **Okay,** " Wonwoo says with the widest smile he has ever had and it was Jun's turn to pull him into an embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment. Hugging each other while slightly swaying from time to time and exchanging soft giggles that they both hear and feel with how their bodies are so close together.

As much as they want to still keep hugging each other, they both knew they still have classes that day it was almost three in the morning and they needed sleep.

They let go of the embrace but both were still unwilling to let each other's hands and so they pull each other again into a tight hug. 

It happened about three to five times before they really let each other go and return to their houses with the promise of spending more time when they finish their classes that day.

Wonwoo wore Jun's bright red coat that day to school but before going out of his room, he felt a paper on the right pocket which he pulled out.

He smiled at the piece of paper recognizing Jun's handwriting.

The paper says,

> I am so lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend,
> 
> Whether he likes me back or not,
> 
> Even if he does not love me the way I do love him,
> 
> I am still so lucky,
> 
> Lucky to have found you,
> 
> JEON WONWOO, I ♥ YOU

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this one ended up longer than I expected and intended to write but I am so soft for Wonhui.
> 
> This is my first Wonhui one-shot and also my first 96 liners fic. I love this line so much. I am also quite surprised because they are really not my main OTP but because Seventeen has 13 members, they have like I don't know maybe 70+ possible pairings so here is one. I mean two because there is Soonhoon too! (my parents uwu)
> 
> I also keep imagining a Wonhui unit because why not? Imagine their voices together? I mean a duet omg with Jun's sweet and soothing voice with Wonwoo's deep and sensual voice. Oh my gosh IMAGINE. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading and I hope you have a great day ahead or good night and sweet dreams if you're reading this before you sleep uwu ^^


End file.
